Silence
by AccountNoLongerActive1
Summary: Silence may be the universes loudest noise. It pounds in peoples ears, consumes lives and makes moments awkward--silence may very well be the death of us all.


**SID JENKINS**

Sid rushed into the emergency room, his thoughts a tangled mess of worry and confusion.

The emergency room was not the best place to try and appease that confusion.

Around him were an array of different doctors, nurses and patients, none of them being the person he was looking for. Sid was looking for a young girl who likes to cause trouble—with her brunette hair and smokey eyes, red lipstick complete with an aura of trouble surrounding her.

Sid could not find the trouble that is Effy Stonem.

She had sent him a text message little to half an hour ago, the text not giving Sid nearly enough information, but just enough to make him get off his lazy ass and do something other than jerk-off.

The text simply read: _'Tony was hit by a bus. Central Hospital. Emergency Room.'_

Sid had left his house in a flurry of movement, ignoring the lacking and languid shouts of protest from his alcoholic father.

Sid took the little red car and drove as fast as possible to the hospital. Why? He wasn't so sure himself.

Tony had been a grade-A dill hole to everyone—Michelle especially.

Sid saw how much Tony hurt her, how much pain he put her through. And even though tony was an arrogant, self-righteous, pompous cock head, Michelle still loved him, she just wanted their relationship to be different.

Sid was brought back to the present by someone ramming into his back—Sid was obviously in the way of all the other people that are dying in the hospital, but he couldn't find it within himself to care about any of them.

_Just fucking die already, _his mind shouted, _Where the fuck is Effy?!_

"Effy!?" Sid began to call, much to the disdain of everyone in the emergency room. "Effy!?"

"Shut the fuck up!" An older man bellowed, holding a bloodstained towel to his head.

Sid sneered at the man and began to storm down the hallway, trying to find Tony by himself. He was halfway down the peach colored hall before a hand pulled him backwards. He looked behind him and saw the firecracker known as Effy Stonem.

"Effy," Sid sighed in relief. In true Effy style, she didn't speak, merely pulled him beside her until he was lucid enough to walk on his own. He followed her daintily through the halls, avoiding eye-contact with an old and bustling nurse who visibly sneered at his 'Mega Dog' shirt.

"Effy…Effy!" The Stonem girl stopped walking and turned to Sid, her aura of trouble glowing with impatience. Sid gulped before speaking again, "Effy…what the fuck happened?"

"Fucking walk, Sid," Effy sighed before turning on her heel and continuing down the hall. Sid quickly got over his surprise at seeing Effy speak, and followed behind her like a lost puppy trying to get home.

Sid had always been like that, doing what he was told, when he was told to do it. Only recently had he manned up to Tony, trying in vain to show his best friend that he had a pair of balls, and knew how to use them. And in Tony's cockiness, Sid had extricated himself from their friendship without too much of a skid mark.

None of that mattered to Sid now.

It didn't matter that Tony had manipulated everyone to get what he wanted, it didn't matter that his self-assured pompous ways were the only side of him people saw—the only thing that mattered now was that Tony was hurt, and he needed Sid.

Sid, the boy who did Tony's bidding, the scapegoat in all of Tony's plans, the boy that Tony only ever saw as a virgin, the boy Tony had single handedly made into a scared shriveling mess for so long. Sid, the boy who may just watch Tony die.

Effy stopped in front of an ugly pink door, the wood splintered and partly covered in a yellowing stain, she gently pushed the door open, looked Sid in the eyes, and walked away. Sid looked over her retreating shoulder and saw Jim and Anthea Stonem speaking to a hideously obese man wearing a straining white coat, obviously Tony's doctor.

Sid could only imagine the grief Tony would give the man, had he not been in a coma.

Sid walked inside the dark room with a sense of dread. He looked up from his miss-matched shoes and saw many different machines working through the tubes that fed into Tony's nose and wrist. The machines were making an overzealous beeping noise, echoing through Sid's ears in the brisk silence.

Silence may be the universes loudest noise. It pounds in people's ears, consumes lives and makes moments awkward—silence may very well be the death of us all.

Sid couldn't take the silence anymore, and noisily stomped the soles of his feet over to the chair besides Tony's bed.

Sid looked at the pale face of his best friend. His closed eyes were swollen, and his lips cracked in many places. Gauze was wrapped around several of his limbs and bandages lined the side of his head. The offending tubes coming from the beeping machines stood still as time as the machine wheezed Tony's life.

"Fuck, Tony," Sid sighed, "what the fuck have you gotten yourself into?" Sid dropped his head into his hands and hid his traitor tears from the comatose Tony. The last thing he needs is for Tony to miraculously wake up, see his tears and call him every name under the sun.

Sid still didn't know the details behind Tony's accident, but did he want to know? Did he want to hear every detail about what put his best friend in the hospital? He knew a bus had done this, but he didn't know how he was hit by the bus, what the repercussions of this were, how it will effect him, whether or not he'll even wake up…

"Fucking hell Tony! You stupid cock-sucking twat!" Sid cried into his hands. His tears seeping through the cracks of his fingers and onto the hideous hospital quilt that covered his friends battered body.

Sid looked up from his hands and through his hazy eyes saw the obvious pain etched onto Tony's unconscious face.

Sid began to feel less angry and helpless, but determined and certain. He would wake Tony up, he wouldn't let his friend die.

Sid left the room in a hurry, getting supplies for the up-coming struggle he and his best friend were about to face.

* * *

**Hit? Miss? Review and let me know [:**

**I really enjoyed writing from Sid's point of view, and I might write more one-shots with him and Tony. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
